Delsin Dragneel:Dragon Within
by Ethan Kurosaki
Summary: Hey guys. Here's the 2nd story. NOT part two of the first one. (My Bad!) I'm working on part 2 of 2nd story. Enjoy!


Delsin Dragneel: Dragneel Creed

I grunted as I fell on my feet again. I looked at the climbing wall and swiped my sweaty brow, "Jesus man." Then I froze as a voice yelled out, "Hey, Delsin! Why'd you stop?" I glanced over at Igneel, my dad, and yelled, "Hey! I'm tired old man!" he waved his hand away, "Well, keep going anyway." I sighed and continued. I ran at max speed at the 9 foot wall (I'm 7"9") I ran up the wall, vertical, and grabbed the top as my strength nearly left. But I forced myself to keep going. I ran, dived under the plank, grabbed the bars and swung onto the plank, and crossed the finished line. I lied down on the ground, breathing hard. Igneel's shadow came over me. "Is that it? Is that all you got?" I sat up and scratched my head, "Old man, how is this going to help?" he sighed and said, "If you're going to join the creed, then you have to train, harder than ever." I sighed and said, "All right. I do it." He walked away and said, "Next time, we'll try again." I sighed and took of my shirt and didn't notice that several people were watching me.

"Oh. My. God." Gray Fullbuster said. He had watched Delsin go through Igneel's baddest and toughest obstacle course yet again. "I can't even do that." Next to him were Delsin's other friends: Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, and Elfman. Erza was shaking, "It's true to what he said all those times." Elfman too was shaking, "A true man keeps his words." Lucy was staring at Delsin's toned body and blushing in the process. "Yeah, you know you can't Gray." came a voice behind them.

I said, as they screamed as they turned around. After Erza and Gray started yelling at me, while Lucy kept muttering to herself, how much of an idiot she was for falling for Delsin's tricks and Elfman saying, "He's 100% man." Over and over to me, they invited me to go on vacation with them. I looked up at them, "Where?" Erza said, "It's a resort somewhere down in downtown Fiore. I heard it's rated five stars." I thought and nodded, "Yeah, I'll go. Would rather chill than do Igneel's course." I yelled, "IGNEEL! I'm going on vacation with my friends." "Yeah, yeah just go." He said. Several hours later, we were packed and on the train. It kind of took a while, because I had to stuff Erza's luggage into one of the train's car. We sat in the train and waited to arrive at our destination. As I sat, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I glanced over at the seat in front of me and saw Lucy and Gray stare at me as if they were waiting for something to happen to me. I looked on my left. Happy (my blue cat who could talk) was doing it too. "What?" they looked away embarrassed and won't say anything. I sighed and thought, "It's going to be a loooong trip."

When we got there, I woke up from a long nap and saw a large island with lots of lights. Then I realized, "Oh it's that one casino we were in when we were in the tower of heaven arc." (If you're wondering what that is, search it on fairy tail wikia). We got out, checked into the front desk and went up. We were in two separate rooms, one room for Lucy, Erza, and Wendy, the other room is for me, Gray, and Happy. "Man, this is the life." Gray said, watching T.V in his boxers. I agreed with my shirt off and had my shorts on. Happy agreed too, "Aye…." While eating a fish. We had a warm breeze going from our window, cold drinks, and watching T.V. we were resting when there was a knock on our door. Gray was too lazy to get his butt off the chair, so I answered it. "Hello? Oh it's you Lucy." The blonde was standing in front, waved and asked, "How is it in there?" I looked back and said, "It's awesome. What do you want?" she paused, puzzled, then reorganization dawned her face. "Um, can I borrow one of your towels?" "Yeah, hold up." I went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. I opened the door wider and revealed my full body. "Here." I handed her the towel and saw the hesitation in her eyes as she checked me out. "Uh, thanks." She said blushing. "Well, got to go. See you later." I closed the door and sat back down at my previous spot. Gray asked, "Who was that?" I glanced at him and said, "Just Lucy wanting to borrow a towel." He snorted and said, "Why would she say borrow, when she's going to use it?" I shrugged, "Hey man, don't judge like that. Just wrong use of what they meant." He shook his head and snorted again. "Sure, sure." We sat in silence again, when Charles (Wendy's exceed) came through the window. "Are you guys coming?" we turned and looked at her confused, "Where?" I asked. She pointed downward, "Why the casino of course." We looked at each other and go dressed.

A few minutes later…

We entered the casino in our very best. I wore a red button shirt with a black tie with black pants to go along with it. Next to me, Gray had a jet-black button shirt with a drak blue tie. Finally, Happy wore a green tuxedo.


End file.
